Mailtime with Smosh - Ianthony
by XxPuzzleshippingxX
Summary: Ian and Anthony are filming another Mailtime for Ian is bored but things turn quite cute afterwards, I hope you like the fluffiness


"Bitch!" Ian yelled at the camera, touching the stop button after his load ending statement, a sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed his exhausted form after opening so much mail. Everything from love letters with lip marks on, envelopes with massive grease strains allowing you to see the mysterious content inside, mouldy cheese and monster dildos were also part of the selection for the whole evening. But there were some nice things too like notes that told them of people loving their videos, drawings and other creative things referring back to the quotes that have made up over the years. Thinking about how much time had actually passed, Ian's royal blue eyes drifted shut as he slumped to the ground, landing on soft cream carpet which smelled rather nice considering the carpet cleaner had only left a few days ago. The younger man relaxed his arms by his side and was gently still holding the camera as he let out a large sigh of relief.

"You ok dude?" A voice asked from across the pile of discarded envelopes. Ian lifted his almost lifeless shell, staying in a weak sitting position to meet the eyes of his childhood best friend, Anthony. His brindle eyes flickered with concern at his shorter friend's form. His perfectly shaped eyebrows creased inwards and Ian couldn't help but smile weakly at his friend's expression, sight clouded by tiredness.

"Yeah I'm fine dude; I'm just going straight to bed. Will you be ok uploading the video for today?" Ian did feel guilty for leaving Anthony to go through the stress of YouTube and their personal website named Smosh but he just couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sure Ian, its fine." Anthony said calmly, smiling contently at his exhausted friend. Ian sure did work hard and the stupid man didn't know his limits until he could hardly stay awake just like now, it happened every few weeks or so. Anthony decided to help Ian to his bed considering he was falling asleep in that uncomfortable position on the floor. His bowl haircut perfectly shaped his slumped head, eyes closed as he was slowly drifting away into dreamland. His breathing started to level itself out as he was nodding off, not realising he was still in the living room and not in his comfortable bed. The smaller male was just about to collapse to the side and fall onto a massive hollow cardboard box until Anthony crawled over just in time to easily catch the sleeping figure. The raven haired man couldn't help but smile, Ian was sound asleep, gentle breathing the only sound escaping his lips.

Anthony lifted the shorter man into a bridal lift, sliding his slender arm under Ian's legs and supporting his back with the other hand. Using all his body strength, he got up quickly with the sleeping man in his arms even though it was quite difficult to carry him; he was a little heavy considering the past afternoon meal of tacos and burritos. But the bedroom was only a few steps away so it was simple enough. Turning his tall figure and walking down the miniature hallway, Anthony skilfully pushed the door to Ian's bedroom open with his foot hearing it creak slowly open to reveal a very messy bed.

'That's one thing that Ian is actually too lazy to do, make his bed. He makes the excuse that he is only going to sleep in it again.' Anthony thought as a short flash back came into his mind when Ian told him that very fact. Anthony thought he left his Xbox 360 game in Ian's room and discovered the double bed with mangled bedding which looked like someone had a wrestling match on it. Questioning his friend, Ian told him the very same thing, which didn't annoy Anthony much considering it wasn't even his room. A small smile curved onto the taller man's face as he placed Ian gently on the bed. The smaller male insistently fidgeted and curled his body into a loose cocoon, groaning at the loss of warmth from Anthony's thin arms. Taking off Ian's dirty white shoes, Anthony wrapped them into a ball and placed them on the wooden dresser ready to put in the wash. Anthony didn't know why but he just wanted to sit and watch Ian sleep for a while, just to make sure he was ok. Besides he looked so peaceful and surprisingly cute at the same time. His eyelashes framed his closed oval eyes which underneath were the most amazing shade of blue. Those eyes were somehow what Anthony liked the most about his lifelong friend, they were like pools of pure water which made Anthony feel so relaxed and so happy when he saw that certain sparkle that emits from them.

Ian was snoring quietly, his chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm. A small piece of brunet hair fell onto his face which the taller man slowly brushed away. Anthony couldn't believe how soft Ian's hair actually was, it was like a girls sort of soft and it smelled like lavender. Maybe he used women's shampoo in the shower? Anthony smirked at the thought of his friends hiding women's products from him. Ian could be very surprising sometimes, doing things that you would never think he would do.

Looking at the smaller man dreaming beautifully, he decided to leave him like that because he hadn't slept as constant as he should.

"Time to edit this video." Anthony leaved the room, closing the bedroom door gently behind him.


End file.
